World of Warcraft RR:Window of Faith
by SoravsGoku123
Summary: Rellia knows power. She's got it all over her-literally. Aphrodite wants adventure...and she'll do whatever it takes to get it. Tarethra is a survivor with one thing on her mind; her beloved Argus. The three unlikely friends team up against all sorts of enemies...because that's what girls do in Azeroth. Read Redemption's Reward to understand a little of the Story (if you want).


**Chapter One -Rellia**

 **Azuremyst Isle: Ammen Vale**

Sleep…peaceful sleep. She wanted it, craved it; and was finally satisfied. Rellia remembered what it was like before the sleep.

 _There was fire everywhere, Something went wrong…seriously wrong._

 _"_ _Bridge to engineering! Report. What is happening down there?" a Vindicator asked._

 _"_ _Someone Sabotaged the Warp Piston, Sir!" a voice crackled "And we've got intruders in the Vector Coil"_

 _"_ _Get them out of there Achorite! That's an order"_

 _"_ _Sir! The Exodar cannot remain in Warp forever"_

 _"_ _Brace yourselves for immediate reentry!" another officer declared "Quadrant sector four. Nine-Oh-Nine, Dash four"_

 _"_ _Vindicator! We're breaking apart; Atmospheric turbulence is tearing our ship apart"_

 _"_ _All hands, prepare for impact in ten…nine…eight…seven…"_

 _"_ _I want all non-essential personnel in the Cryo-Core immediately!" the vindicator ordered "Teleport them if necessary, Commander, just get it done"_

 _"…_ _Three…two…one…"_

Sleep was welcome-pain came before-rapidly falling…falling…falling…

"FATEEMA!" Rellia screamed as she awoke. It was colder, but not unpleasant. Rellia shook her head to clear the grogginess from her.

The Sky was beautiful.

She got up when her head cleared and stumbled out of the ruins before she realized she was almost naked.

"Where are all my clothes?" Rellia took a minute to study herself. As a Draenei; she was beautiful, with long, elegant horns that reached for the sky and a rich blue hair color that trailed to her shoulders. Her face was porcelain blue-white, and her voluptuous curves on the rest of her made the males of her kind stop mid-speech at the sight of her.

But looking like that out of a crash is tantamount to stupidity.

She bounded back in the ruins of some part of her people's ship and slipped into her robes. They left the top half of her breasts exposed, but there was no helping it…she doubted she'd be able to find any of her things in the wreckage.

All of that left her like the leaves of Terokkar mid season.

She had to find Fateema.

The Anchorite was her sister-well, half sister really; and some years younger than her as well. They shared different mothers-though their mothers were cousins some stages removed from one another.

Fateema was always what they called 'the city girl'; having lived in Shattrath City prior to the Exodus, and probably wouldn't fare as well in the wilderness…which this place was looking more and more likely uninhabited by sentient beings.

She loved her sister dearly.

Rellia came upon another crash site; although this one was a bit bigger than her own, and made haste to see about survivors. She wasn't disappointed.

"Rellia-thank the Light you are awake" Megelon embraced her quickly and let go "We almost believed you wouldn't wake at all"

"Megelon, I am grateful for your survival as well" Rellia said, as fast and courteous as the two could ever go together "I am asking about my sister, did she make it?"

Megelon shook his head.

"I am unsure, priestess, but I would speak with Zelduun-he would put you on the right path" Megelon gestured to the crashed portion of the Exodar "There is a small settlement we have dubbed Azure Watch-in honor of this island's name; you could try that after speaking with Zelduun"

Rellia wondered how long she had been out for, even though her question about her clothes was answered for her. Megelon probably put her in stasis, which works the best when the user has as little clothes on as possible. Given the circumstances behind it, she could not fault him for helping the machine speed up the process.

That didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

She shook her head sheepishly, and made her way to her old mentor, Priest Zelduun. The portion of the ship that crashed here was probably a life boat, rather than a piece of the Exodar. Her suspicions were confirmed when Technician Zharaa let slip that the emitter was missing parts.

"The Naaru have not forgotten us; Rellia, I am glad you are alive" Zelduun embraced her warmly "We were worried you would remain in stasis for eternity"

"It is good to see you as well, mentor" Rellia smiled "I was told to check in with you before I go searching for my sister"

"Dear child, Fateema is at the Watch, helping the injured who are not critical anymore" Zelduun bent over to relieve a survivor of his pain, immersing him in the light "You may go to her if you wish, but I would ask that you stay"

"You need me?" Rellia saw their pain, the injured who have fallen, likely from the Exodar before it crashed "I will stay, mentor; but only for a little while. I fear if I do not hold my Fateema, I will forget she is well, and helping those in need"

He nodded.

"It is a time for family to be reunited; we do not know when the Burning Legion will knock at our door" Zelduun hugged her again and then turned back to those hurt in the crash.

Rellia helped as long as she dared, and then slipped out to ask Megelon for directions to Azure Watch. She wouldn't sigh in relief until she got to her sister.

The forest, while foreign to her, actually reminded Rellia a bit of the forests in the world she was born in: Draenor. It was a lush, green, beautiful world, before the Fel Orcs destroyed it in the name of the Burning Legion and their own battle lust.

Rellia had buried her father and her mother; her mom had died first, about a half a century before the Legion struck. She was an older Draenei who was born when they had first settled Draenor. Her dad had fallen in love, centuries after such an event, with almost as much time in terms of age difference.

He had mourned her for a decade before Fateema's mother had come along-Rellia had accused him of moving too fast, but had profusely apologized after she got a sister.

Being an only child for two hundred years would do that to just about anyone.

Fateema was still technically a child, at a mere age of Fifty-Five.

Rellia's dad had died about a year before the exodus; he had followed his wife to one of those Lost One camps. She had become Broken; and while he did not succumb, her father could not abandon his wife. The others were so very wary of an uncorrupted Draenei that they killed him. At Fateema's request, Rellia had almost begged the others to take the Broken woman aboard the Exodar…and it was likely that she died in the crash.

Azure Watch was a quaint little village; consisting of broken parts of the Exodar, and what makeshift structures the inhabitants could make in the short time since the crash. Rellia searched the place eagerly, hoping for a glimpse of Fateema.

The Anchorite was patching up…someone who wasn't a Draenei.

"Fateema!" Rellia ran towards her sister with boundless joy. Fateema looked immediately and embraced Rellia; who was pretty much there when the Anchorite turned her head.

"You are unhurt?" Rellia asked, holding her sister by the arms.

"I am fine" Fateema smiled happily, and gestured to the unknown…person.

"This is Sha'thana, of those called Kaldorei" Fateema bandaged an arm "She is a Priestess of one called Elune. Hana, this is my sister Rellia"

"It is a pleasure to be meeting you" Rellia said, and shook her hand.

"It is mutual" the Kaldorei picked herself up "We were here to help you all out"

"Were?" Rellia asked.

"A group of Naga of the clan of Wrathscale have taken my staff" Hana explained "I was gravely wounded when I stumbled upon Admiral Odesyus and a few of his ships. They took me here"

"We have officiated relations with the Kaldorei and those called humans; against their Blood Elf cousins" Fateema explained.

The Blood Elves were loyal offworlders of Illidan Stormrage. They made war against the Draenei, and took the Tempest Keep.

"So, do you need our help in retrieving your staff?" Rellia asked.

Hana looked right in Rellia's eyes and nodded.

"I have a knife given to me by the Admiral" she belted it "I would not ask lightly, but your help would be welcome"

 **Rellia**

 **Azuremyst Isle: Wrathscale Point (Tides Hollow)**

It was interesting to learn that humans could turn to jelly at Rellia's smile; as well if not better than her own people. They were also not too hard on the eyes either. Fateema seemed a bit jealous that Rellia could turn a roomful of males into putty, but Rellia actually believed her younger sister was better looking.

The Admiral's men supplied them with weapons to take on the Naga; though it wasn't necessary to have an escort of them. Even Hana could take care of a group of Naga on her own.

The Naga themselves weren't new enemies to Rellia and Fateema, being allies of the Blood Elves and the Demons; and their tactics weren't exactly different than those back at Draenor. It was early night when they reached the cave, and Hana spoke of a leader who ruled the whole clan.

A Naga male named Warlord Sriss'Tiz.

"Their names are not different at all from the ones who invaded Draenor" Fateema said sullenly "They are boring and slimy"

"The bodies are worse than the names" Hana said, disgusted "And if they do not kill you in battle; a fate worse than death awaits"

Rellia grunted in agreement. She knew of the savagery of Naga.

"What do they do, exactly?" Fateema asked, curious.

Sha'thana looked at Rellia; it seemed the Night Elf knew that she knew, and neither wanted to discuss it.

"Hana? Rellia?" Fateema looked at them.

"You do not wish to lose your lunch, yes?" Hana enquired bracingly.

"I guess not" Fateema let it drop.

They walked through the ruins of some kind of settlement.

"This was part of the great city of Loreth'Aran" Hana looked sad "It was a grand city, with the gift of the Green Dragonflight. There were Riders-Dragon Riders of Loreth'Aran; bonded at birth, Rider and Whelp grew to be great Warriors and guardians. When the Black Dragonflight fell to madness; the City and most of its inhabitants were burned with their cruel fire. It was one of the first of our cities abandoned to time and memory"

"Is that one of the reasons your kind don't live here?" Rellia asked kindly.

"There was no reason to return; save for the fact that Teldrassil was grown after the third war" the Night Elf replied.

"Third War?" Fateema looked at her.

"It's what the Humans call the Third War" Hana explained "There was a series of conflicts, of which we were only in the last one. It was a Burning Legion invasion; Ten Thousand years in the making"

Rellia and Fateema looked at each other.

"You know of the Burning Legion?" Hana asked.

"They are personal enemies" Fateema replied "Responsible for the destruction of our world; but not directly responsible for our Exodus"

"I am sorry" Hana said "We have repelled them twice…but it seems you were not so lucky"

They were quiet after that, at least until they came upon a cave. Not much was said until they were halfway through, however.

"Some of these engravings are beautiful" Rellia said.

"These were built by master craftsmen in times long past" Hana caressed a column lovingly "I was betrothed to one of them"

"You are that old?" Rellia asked, curious.

"We were once immortal" Hana said "Until we sacrificed it to defeat the Burning Legion"

"I know we live a long time" Fateema said "But even we have few people who lived that long, most do not survive because of the various conflicts between us and the Burning Legion"

"You have fought them many times, then?" Hana was surprised.

"As a race" Rellia laughed coldly "We have fought them over and over again"

"How do you live?" Hana was sympathetic "When you have to 'look over your shoulder' as it were?"

"Over long periods of time, you begin to adapt" Rellia said "The last conflict we were only unprepared for because we thought we were careful. The Legion did not find us, at first, but the Orcs took them to us"

"Those savage beasts are our enemies as well" Hana sat on a rock "I must change the subject, my friends. We are close to the Warlord"

"Where is all the guards?" Fateema asked "There were a good many on the surface, but not as much down here"

"It is Elune's time" Hana said "Night for you; and their hunting time. Snakes always hunt better at night"

"I believe you must have a plan?" Fateema looked around, alert.

"Yes, but that involves some…diversions"

"Such as?" Rellia looked at the Night Elf.

"The kind only we can provide" Hana's smile gleamed in the darkness.


End file.
